1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to voltage regulators. In particular, embodiments relate to load adaptive voltage regulators.
2. Discussion
Conventional load adaptive voltage regulator (“VR”) technologies may use a multi-phase topology to configure the voltage regulator into a lower power state in order to reduce its fixed losses. In particular, when the load on the voltage regulator is light, a control circuit might shed one or more phases, which may configure the voltage regulator for better efficiency at the lighter loads. While this approach may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, the deployment of multiple phases may be economically ineffective. Moreover, phase shedding can have a limited bandwidth, which may result a drop in efficiency when the load current varies significantly.